Introducing Minnie Mouse and her Friends
In the grassy fields of a park, fifteen pretty and adoring girls are running around, playing together. If you ever want to know who they were, here they are. The first girl is a black mouse with a cream face, black round ears and black eyes, wearing a strawberry pink dress, a matching bow, white gloves and matching panties. She also wears yellow slippers. Her name is Minnie Mouse. The second one is a 10-year-old girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a black hair ribbon with a bow top centered in her hair. She also wears a light blue dress with a white pinafore apron, corset, petticoat, stockings and black Mary Jane shoes. Her name is Alice Liddell. The third girl is a 12-year-old girl with dirty blonde ,almost light brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a blue hair ribbon holding her curly ponytails. She also wears a sky-blue nightgown and black bedroom ballet slippers. Her name is Wendy Darling. The fourth girl is a young Native American mouse with peach fur, black hair tied in two braids, brown eyes, a dark red nose, curvy pink ears and a small bucktooth, wearing a yellow and brown Indian dress resembling Pocahontas' dress only with long sleeves and a teal blue square bead necklace with a small stone. Her name is Cholena. The fifth girl is a young Scottish-British mouse with tan fur, a small white bucktooth, curvy pink ears, chocolate brown eyes, a dark red heart-shaped nose, a round head and little hands and feet, wearing white panties, a light blue long-sleeved shirt, a white collar with a forest green bow, a blue miniskirt with a red plaid pattern, white socks, and black Mary Jane shoes. She also wears a red hair-bow behind her left ear. Her name is Olivia Flaversham. The sixth girl is an 8-year-old Hawaiian girl with tan skin, black hair and brown eyes, wearing white panties, a red muumuu with white patterned leaves and dark blue sandals. She also wears a pink flower in her hair. Her name is Lilo Pelekai. The seventh girl is a 14-year-old girl with auburn hair and crystal blue/indigo eyes, wearing a white top with a black one underneath, purple biker shorts, underneath a purple skirt with a blue belt and white slip-on shoes with purple caps. She also wears a silver necklace with a silver bead, a black choker, a yellow wristband and a purple arm band on her left arm. She also wears a pair of bracelets on her right arm. Her name is Kairi. The eighth girl is a 12-year-old pink hedgehog with pink fur, pink quills, peach skin and green eyes, wearing a red dress with white lining, red boots with white stripes and a red hair band. She also wears white gloves with gold ring bracelets. Her name is Amy Rose. The ninth girl is an 11-year-old orange echidna with orange fur, orange braids with white bandages, wearing a gold headband, both matching necklace and armband, cobalt blue wristbands a yellow Tribal skirt with beige, green and red triangular patterns and a white cropped tube top. Her name is Tikal the Echidna. The tenth girl is a 14-year-old girl with blonde hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes, wearing a school uniform consisting of a white shirt, a blue vest, a pink tie, a grey skirt with a yellow Mickey Mouse logo, white socks and black shoes. Her name is Kilala Reno. The eleventh girl is a 13-year-old girl with straight red hair and blue eyes, wearing square glasses, a blue shirt with a star on it, a star barette in her hair, a black skirt and pumps with her trademarks star-shirt. She also wears white knee high socks, black Mary Jane shoes and a lab coat. Her name is Susan Test. The twelfth girl is a 14-year-old girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a white lace dress and blue sandals. Her name is Namine. The thirteenth girl is a peach bunny with blonde hair, a small white bucktooth, blue eyes and floppy ears tied in a ponytail by a purple rubber band, wearing a yellow cropped tank top and short purple shorts. Her name is Lola Bunny. The fourteenth girl is a slender, white Persian cat, with red lips, small hands, a peach face, a big white tail, small, discrete feet and brown eyes, wearing a gold bracelet on her right wrist and a sleeveless dress consisting of a sky-blue skirt and a blue bodice. She is also barefoot. Her name is Sawyer. The last and fifteenth one is an 18-year-old girl with golden blonde hair and green eyes, wearing a purple dress with long pink sleeves and a lavender bodice. She is also barefoot. Her name is Rapunzel. Category:Character Introductions